


two right angles

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: anonymous request from omgsexplease.dreamwidth.org:Parse and Tater are in a long-distance somewhat open relationship. Parse really likes the idea of being fucked by anonymous hockey players while he's tied up and blindfolded. Tater likes to accommodate him--so when he meets Jack's friends, two big strong D-men, he knows he wants to invite them to participate.Holster's almost weirded out enough to say no, until he looks over at Ransom, who whispers, "Holy shit, that's the greatest idea ever."





	two right angles

Most of the insanity in his life is a direct result of hockey.

Of course, most of the good stuff in his life is also a direct result of hockey. The insanity and the good stuff just don’t usually occur at the same time.

Really, Adam’s just trying to wrap his mind around the idea of Alexei Mashkov, hockey god and giant teddy bear, being kind of a freak. He’s not judging, but he knows his own limits. This might be just over the line for him. Or, rather, so close to the line it’s questionable.

He hears a sharp intake of breath next to him and wonders why it’s taken him this long to look over at Ransom.

"Holy shit, that's the greatest idea ever." Ransom’s eyes are wide, his pupils are kind of blown. But Adam knows to look at his shoulders, see how tightly drawn they are.

They’re relaxed. It’s a go then.

**

Before, when they were just talking about it to Tater (Alexei, Adam amends in his mind. There’s no fucking way he’s going to be able to think of Mashkov as “Tater” while this is happening), Adam was weirded out but mostly turned on. Now, sitting in a darkly lit booth, music at just high enough volume to almost make him strain to hear, he’s mostly weirded out. Alexei has his arm slung casually across Parson’s shoulders and he’s leaning in to nuzzle his neck. It’s an affectionate gesture, cute, but there’s just a hint of possessiveness there, and Adam knows that Mashkov and Parson are open, but a lifetime of being indoctrinated into monogamy has him wondering if this is a terrible idea. But then Kent makes eye contact with Adam, pops the cherry out of his cocktail and into his mouth, and winks at him.

Suddenly, Adam’s only concern is getting back to Mashkov’s place as quickly as possible.

**

He’s more turned on than nervous as he sits waiting in Alexei’s living room, but he can’t keep his foot from tapping, completely without rhythm, against the hardwood floor. He’s hardly aware of it until Justin’s hand settles on his thigh. “You okay?”

Most people see Adam doing the reassuring. So many people have witnessed Justin’s anxious moments, have seen him resemble the fragile coral reef system. Not everyone see’s when Justin reciprocates. But when he does, Adam knows that, whatever it is, Justin has his back. If he calls it off right now, Justin will follow, no questions asked.

It’s enough, in this moment, to relax him.

“I’m good,” Adam says, and feels his mouth ease into a smile that matches the grin Justin is throwing his way.

Alexei enters the room a moment later, casual without affecting it, but his hair is mussed and there’s a hickey only partially hidden by the v-neck of his t-shirt. “He’s ready.” There’s a lazy smile on his face but his eyes are dark. “Kenny, he likes not knowing who’s fucking him, you know? So maybe no talk, if you can help it.”

Alexei’s grin then is enough to render Adam speechless, and one glance at Justin’s face tells him that he’s not the only one.

Adam’s knees threaten to give out on him once he enters the bedroom to find Parse, blindfolded and only straining at the binds because he’s trying to get some friction against the bed. There’s also a plug in him, red and heart-shaped at the end and somehow it’s endearing. HE tears his eyes away long enough to see Alexei looking at both he and Justin with raised eyebrows. Adam is about to say “yes, congrats, your boyfriend is fucking hot,” when it occurs to him that he’s inviting one of them to go first.

Justin’s eyes are trained right on Parse as he begins to unbutton his shirt. He’s doing it efficiently, quickly, but Adam can’t help but enjoy the show. Adam’s never used the word stunning to describe anyone, but it’s the only word that fits. 

He realizes how hard he is when Justin reaches forward to carefully remove the plug, and it occurs to Adam that, regardless of what happens tonight, that image alone is going to supply him with enough jerk off material for a very long time. As he watches Justin get behind Parse and slowly, slowly sink into him, Adam has to bite back a moan. His eyes flit between Justin’s face, at first drawn in concentration, then relaxing with pleasure, to Kent, who alternates between burying his face in the pillow and turning his head to the side, his compact frame seeming to rise and fall, both with his breath and by Justin’s hands gripping him by the hips as he thrusts, in and out.

Adam’s hands are fumbling with his belt buckle before he can even register it, and he wonders if he’ll even last long enough to take his turn. Justin cries out, softly, and shudders, and his hands shake slightly as he pulls away, moves off the bed, removes the condom, ties it off and deposits it in the trash.

It’s a king size mattress, and Justin collapses next to Parse. The sight of the two of them is enough to make Adam light-headed, and when Justin throws him a lazy smile, he makes quick work of shucking the rest of this clothes and rolling on a condom.

He slides into Kent easily, but his eyes nearly roll back into his head at how tight it still feels. There’s a bit of sweat trickling down into the small of Kent’s back, and Adam can’t help but admire the well-sculpted shoulders, can’t help but grip Kent’s hips just a little more tightly.

“Oh fuck…yes.” Kent seems almost to be growing   
impatient as he pushes back against Adam. Adam’s not sure if he wants to slam into Kent, let his orgasm crash right into him and leave him breathless, or slow down, draw it out. He doesn’t know how much time passes, but he can feel a bead of perspiration start at his hairline and trickle down his face, can feel a slight burn in his thighs, and when he comes he can’t help but close his eyes and let out a moan that’s nearly a sob.

He’s nearly dizzy as he pulls out and removes the condom. He faintly registers Justin’s hand on his arm, guiding him to lay close to the edge of the bed.

The sight of Alexei Mashkov, naked and erect, is another image that will serve Adam well for a very long time. Adam can’t help but stare as he teases Kent with his cock, sliding slowly in the crack of Kent’s ass. 

When he finally thrusts into Kent, Kent lets out a stream of breathy Russian and Adam is impressed that Kent can speak at all at this point, much less in a second language. 

Alexei places his hands on Kent’s hips, presses his fingers right into the marks that Justin and Adam left behind, and lifts as he thrusts in and out. Eventually he snakes one hand around Kent and begins to jack Kent’s weeping cock. Adam decides he is effectively ruined for porn for the rest of his life. 

Time seems to slow down as Kent and Alexei finish, nearly coming at the same time. By the time that Alexei is stroking Kent’s sides, placing kisses across his shoulders, and murmuring to him, Adam gets the sense that he’s intruding on something. He slides off the bed and finds his clothes in the pile where he’d left them. He wonders if he looks as tired but content as Justin feels.

Alexei shoots them a grateful look as they quietly slip out of the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

They’re halfway to Boston before either of them disrupt a companionable silence.

“That maybe was a mistake,” Justin muses quietly. 

Before Adam can even begin to panic, he grins. “Because I’m not sure that anything can be hotter than that was.” But even as he says it, he rests a hand on Adam’s thigh.

Adam reaches for Justin’s hand, gives it a small squeeze. “Nah. Greatest idea ever.”


End file.
